


Pact Maker: Into the Silence

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Atem and Malik are cousins, Boys in Magical outfits, Boys with Magic scepters, Cardcaptor Sakura refereces, Dark Magician Mahado, Implied Relationships, Implied Yami Marik/Marik, Magical Girl/Boy Crossover, Malik is OOC but it works, Malik is the Yami, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), The Author Regrets Nothing, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yamis Have Their Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Challenge 2020, implied Yami Yuugi/Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Atem Sennen was a normal teenager until he and his cousin, Malik, discovered a magical book hidden in his dad's library. Now after releasing the host of powerful spirits trapped within, he is chosen by the Moon Guardian of Darkness Mahad, to defeat the spirits and return them to their true form by forming an alliance with them as the Pact Maker: by day he's a normal student living with a single dad and a hyperactive cousin, but by night he is Phantom Thief Yami who with the help of the Dream Staff and Malik as his trusty sidekick he sets out on his quest to reclaim all the Sakura Dream Cards-----But a powerful and stunning new rival called Phantom Thief Lumen and his own partner Element, who bares the powers of the Sun and Light Guardian threatens to stand in their way.Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Challenge 2020Week Three: Earth/Day 18: Sakura
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Pact Maker: Into the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda cheated with this one ^^' The theme was Sakura aka cherry blossoms and while I originally had a fairy idea in mind I decided that one worked best for Transcendence for tomorrow (and also I feel it would be more respectable to June-Teenth)   
> BUT...I've also been binging CardCaptor Sakura now that the original episodes in their original Japanese content and names but translated into English (and not the overly edited ones that appeared on KidsWB despite them being one of the best parts of my childhood) and the manga and it made me nostaligic for all of my favorite Magical Girl adventures and got into my head an idea for a possible Magical Team I've been pitching back an forth with my fav Yugioh characters that I hoped to expand on for years--one being with the Egyptian Gods the other being a magical concept/spirit/tarot scenario anyway...this is the beginning framework of that idea loosely based on Cardcaptors and Phantom Thief Jeanne (if you have not read that manga series DO IT!! they reprinted it into five volumes and I am not kidding when i say those things saved my life!)
> 
> Theme is the Sakura Cards (i'm counting it!)
> 
> So here it is!
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts 2020
> 
> Week Three: Earth/Day 18: Sakura
> 
> Magical Boys and mild language ahoy! (Also Malik is the Yami in this and he is OOC but I fell in love with the idea of them being cousins after Reading King of Door's work on FanFiction so I'm going with it!)

Pact Makers: This is the Silence

“Alright, boys,” Malik snickered, brandishing an amused, arrogant smirk, completely unafraid of the two security guards brandishing their weapons. “Show of hands.”

Marik flashed Atem a sideways glance which he caught and returned with a nod of understanding. “Who can see in the dark?”

Atem pulled out the card and with a spiral of his scepter chanted the spell. “Shadow Card! Shroud the museum then project my image! Shadow!” He tossed the card in the air and held the Dream staff in position. The card and the silvery star of the scepter’s heart connected and the wings expanded with a rush of its power. Atem stood in the middle of the seal as the whirlwind of power released.

Shadow exploded from the card in wisps of purple and black, forming a robed, hooded figure. It spread its arms and obeyed rocketing through the glass silently and shrouding the room in darkness and dousing the light from the guard’s lanterns.

Malik grinned. “I can.”

Putting his gymnastic skills to good use, the boy shot forward and dove into a roll, past the confused, bewildered guards just as the Silence card came to life and moved to remove the still shouting guards. Malik made a sharp turn and rejoined his best friend and cousin outside.

The guards turned and seeing what they thought was a painting move, paniced and ran out.

Now the shadows merged into the outline of Atem as the Pact Maker, though the coloring was absent: his crown of inky blue-black hair streaked with blue and purple a blue-jeweled purple diadem set just above the forelock of silver bangs the opposite of the spiky red-tipped black locks and blond bangs he donned in real life; his simple black mask with swirled of silver moonbeams and blue jewels, his blue-black body suit with dark straps up the arms, blue-black and silver boots, blue=black fingerless gloves both with moon blue jewels, dark purple waist jacket opened to reveal the gold studded black belts across his chest and the silver belt around his waist.

Atem grinned: he was in every inch The Pact Maker, the Phantom Thief Yami, chosen to capture and seal the Sakura Dream cards as their next master, though it had been well over a month since the Moon Guardian of Darkness had awakened his magical powers and set him to the task—after Atem had made the mistake of opening the Sakura book and setting the spirits within free.

The boys exchanged a confident look and smirked. With Shadow mimicking his movements, Atem once again moved the Dream Staff and chanted.

“Silence Card, Come forth!”

Summoned by the voice of a new master the painting glowed and the woman inside it climbed out, floating as though she were weightless. In her true form she was a tall woman, with a wise, beautiful face and a waterfall of silvery white hair fluttering all about her beneath a huge white hat shaped like a sail boat with a blue jewel. Her tall, slender form was covered by a long white strip over a blue body suit. Her face was serene, her smile stern, her smile matronly.

Not hesitating, Atem had Shadow reflect his image and chanted “Recant your former alliances and form a new pack with me.” He waited for her answer as if he did with all the cards in the transitional state of evanescence and the revelation of their true form. She looked at him, acknowledge he’d bested her and smiled.

“Return to your true form, Sakura card!” Atem finished the chant and the Dream staff burst with silvery light like moonbeams and watched as both the Shadow Card evaporated into tendrils and the silver and blue wisps of the Silence Card whirled together like colored winds and formed into the shape of their cards: The Silence and the Shadow.

Atem was quick to write his name on it, sealing his pact with Silence and adding a new member to his book of Cards.

“Yeah!” Malik chanted looking every inch the cat burglar in his leathery black outfit and matching mask which did a surprisingly good job concealing his appearance though Atem had no doubt the explosion of sandy blond spikes would be a dead giveaway “That was awesome!”

“I couldn’t have done it if you hadn’t distracted the guards like that, Mal,” Atem admitted watching his overzealous cousin dance in victorious circles around him.

He finally got tired of it and draped his arm over Atem’s shoulder with a wink. “See? This is why all super heroes have their brawny sidekicks.”

“Not a bad capture, Atem,” Mahad praised, floating besides them as if he’d materialized from the darkness. “Very clever using Shadow. Silence admired that. She may not seem like much but she is quite powerful. To not take her powers—or her loyalty—lightly.”

“I won’t,” Atem nodded, admiring the woman’s image in the card, before tucking her back into the Sakura book and slipping out another one. “Now come on let’s get the hell out of here before they find us,” he tossed the card in the air and chanted “Fly!”

The card burst into wisp of winds and the wings of the staff expanded, already so eager to stretch them Atem barely had time to climb on and grab Malik to join him. They rode the scepter like a witch’s broom, Mahad not far behind, able to use his own magic to initiate flight on the moonlit night.

“Gotta say, all things considered that was pretty easy,” Atem bragged. “Aside from the guards and having to capture Silence without making noise, we didn’t have to deal with any hurdles this time around.”

“Always nice when things are easy once in a while,” Malik agreed over the rush of wind.

“Well done, Pact Maker,” came a brass, melodious voice that had Atem slamming on the breaks commanding Fly to stop, causing Malik to slam into his back and Mahad to nearly crash into them but missed just in time but flipping in the air and landing beside them.

“Who the hell was that?” Malik demanded while Atem searched for the source of the voice.

“Gotta say,” a new voice answered, this one of a more arrogant tone: higher and rough with an accent. “I had my doubts about the mortal over there, but he seems to have his uses.”

“Was that supposed to be an insult,” Malik hissed, suddenly furious his eyes blazing and his hair bristling.

Two flashes caught them off guard and Atem dove so fast, Malik had to grab his waist as they dropped to the ground. They landed, ready for battle: Atem with his staff, Malik with his fists.

“No, need for that,” the first voice echoed and they whirled towards it.

“We witnessed your work back there, not bad.” The second voice praised.

“Yes,” the first voice returned sounding impressed and even a little excited.

They spun and Atem, Malik and Mahad saw them: standing above them balanced on the branch of a tree. The one leaning against the trunk, all casual arrogance sported mocha brown skin accentuating an Egyptian gold leather outfit that hugged his firm figure. Red accents and a matching mask highlighted the handsome features and accentuated the bright eyes whose details were hidden beneath a strip of cloth. A long mane of black hair was streaked with buttery yellow and burned, as in literally _burned_ like it was made of fire, around his shoulders.

His companion was even more stunning, a bit shorter in height but he carried himself well and the confidence more than made up for it. A crown of fiery red hair streaked with purple and yellow was held in place with a black and gold diadem set just above a forelock of golden bangs framing a lovely round face whose features were hidden behind a black and gold mask shaped like sunbursts with bright red jewels illuminating eyes the sparkled like emeralds. He wore a gold body suit over his lithe, creamy-skinned frame with a scarlet-trimmed black throw over it, with crimson markings and red jewels, black boots and black gloves embedded with ruby jewels finished off the look. But what froze them all was the weapon he donned.

A sword whose hilt resembled a golden sun and pale crescent moon encrusted with red jewels but the rays of the sun burst outward in sharp, irregular points glowing with so much hidden power, that both Mahad and Atem felt it and even Malik, who had no gifts but his boundless energy and loyalty could sense something wrong.

“It can’t be,” Mahad stepped back and to their horror, it was the first time Atem or Marik had ever seen the Darkness Guardian shocked, let alone scared.

The boy brandishing the sword smirked and twirled it between his fingers before holding it steady. “You noticed then…” he sounded pleased and those emerald eyes flashed with delight at the challenge. “Yes, you are worthy of being my rival, Phantom Thief Yami.”

It took all of Atem’s strength not to flinch. “Who are you!” he demanded sinking the last of his resolve into the command.

“You may call me, Element,” The one in gold leather said, clearly the owner of the brass, arrogant voice as he pushed himself off the tree and fanned out his hand revealing what looked like papyrus strips with hieroglyphs on them. Atem recognized them from his father’s work as incantations for casting spells.

“As for me,” his companion said and raised his sword so that it burst with light, temporarily blinding them, and making the boy appear all the more radiant and all the more lethal. “You may call me Phantom Thief Lumen. Remember that, for next time we meet I will challenge you for the Sakura cards.”

With a sudden burst of light, they were gone.

The boys blinked but it was Malik who broke the silence. “What the fuck was that about?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! I  
>  have a ton of fun ideas for this but I will have to do some seriously plotting if i actually plan on expanding this: one is obviously it's a magical BOY story instead of a girl (and i just may genderblend Yugi and Marik in this--in case it wasn't obvious who their rivals aka love interests will be--you all saw it coming so it coming so let's not pretend ;)  
> Also based on my own past experiences, I planning on giving the kids a bit of a darker past, save for Atem who with the exception of his mother dying has witnesses stuff happen to his friends and loved ones and has a fear of being helpless and unable to do anything to help them with their pain unaware that the fact hes a great and wonderful listener and his empathic skills offer healing far more powerful than he realizes (as many of you know by now a sweet, subconscious Atem who's a closet dork underneath all that bravado is my ultimately guilty pleasure.   
> Marik due to his own past dramas also experiences extremes of emotion and has a lot of boundless energy as a result making him easily excitable: so he's ecstatic instead of just happy, when he's sad he breaks down, when he;s truly angry he's pissed--which leads to him being very protective and when he's truly scared (and only one thing really scares him, he's full blown petrified) and all of these emotional situations have an impact on the plot and their role in capturing the "cards/spirits"  
> Also Yugi is a shameless flirt in this but he's got his own emotional baggage and Mary too (and yes this would be my first attempts at Bronzeshipping)
> 
> But i got ideas, and we'll see if this becomes anything :)
> 
> Also Atem's outfit it loosely based on his Chaos Magician armor in Capsule Monsters cept with the Sorcerer of Dark Magic's darker blue and purple color scheme and less bulky shoulder pads to reflect his position as chosen by the Moon Guardian. His wand is also Sakura's Dream wand from the Clear Card Arc.
> 
> Yugi's outfit is based on the Silent Magician Level 0 and 8 from the anime's (the red and black outfit) cept with a gold body suit and green jewels...His sword (another reason i might genrblend him cause come on how often do you get to see the girls wielding swords in magical girl stiff? Not that i don't love my staffs and scepters but I'm all for gender-neutral) is loosely based off Eriol's Clow Reed Staff in the third Card Captor Sakura arc. these are concept ideas so they may change.
> 
> That said SERIOUSLY how has NO ONE drawn Atem as the Sorcerer of Dark Magic yet! I looked! Or Yugi as Silent Magician (the red and black version, i have a whole folder of him in the white and blue one)
> 
> Anyway if you guys have notes or ideas shoot me a message! I'd love inspiration and feedback for this one!


End file.
